Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the 'archive' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for April 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by (User:Knarrow02). Nominated by (Knarrow02 21:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC)). * Support: Amazing quality and beautiful colors. Total Pic of the Month quality! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]22:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: It's a great picture, but the person who uploaded it should not be the one that nominates it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Per RR. But don't get me wrong, it's beautiful. The Flash {talk} 22:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Great image. Great quality. 23:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''Although it is of good quality, the streaks of light seem distracting and out of place to me. The background is dismal too. 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' It has great quality. besides the rules say you cannot Support your own photos but they can Nominate them. 09:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Great quality. the not nominating your own pic thing is to prevent bias, this was not biased. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: It has good coloring and it's underwater theme makes it look good. 21:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * 'Oppose: '''I...dont understand why I would pick this. Its not right for picture of the month...its good but not picture of the month good. * '''Comment: '''I don't think this deserves to be April''s picture of the month. Nice colors and aperfect, still figure. Picture #2 *'Info: Uploaded by (User:Knarrow02). Nominated by (TheBaljeatle, 21:13, March 2, 2010). * Support: Good color, shows the calm relaxed tone of P&F. Meets standards. Oh yeah baby! 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Info: The original picture that TheBaljeatle nominated was uploaded by him/herself and would not have been a valid nomination. However, it turned out to be a duplicate of a picture that was uploaded several months before. I have changed the link to point to that file, and the nomination is valid again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Nice color. Relaxing, fun. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Wonderful. It's sharp, it's nicely animated, and most of all the character and background designs are above-par! The Flash {talk} 22:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I like it, nice, simple, and relaxing. *'Support: Nice image. Good quality. It can really convey what it needs to: the feeling of relaxation. Phineas18 05:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Info: Just wanted to point out as the nominator, if you click on the image and see it full sized, you'll noticed the animaters of the show didn't draw the rest of Buford's and Irving's legs. TheBaljeatle 15:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Actually, they did. Look closely, and you'll see it... ;) '''The Flash {talk} 20:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Nice colors; almost shows the actual color of Ferb's hair. Thumbs-up. [[User:American che|'American che' I love you, Phineas!]] Um, hello? 16:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' I like it because there isn't a lot to look at so you can take in the whole thing 17:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Knarrow02). Nominated by (Perryplatypus). *'Info: '''Once a photo has been nominated, do NOT change it. Plus, featured photos can't have logos in them. Read the rules next time. For this reason, I do not support or oppose because it can't be it anyways. 02:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:' Okay, now it has been changed, so I support this one. I love Perry and the pic is funny the colors stand out against the black. Yeah. 19:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Info: '''replaced picture with a widescreen version of it. Knarrow02 16:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:''' Great quality picture and a funny moment.